Raid on Entebbe
|catalogue number = VC3218 CC1036 |rating = |running time = 121 minutes |re-release date = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club}}Raid on Entebbe is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th July 1987, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 1st May 1989. Description It was in June 1976 that an Air France plane carrying 244 passengers and a crew of 12 on a flight from Athens to Paris was hijacked by terrorists, who forced the captain to alter course and eventually land at Entebbe airport in Uganada. With the approval of President Idi Amin the Jewish passengers were held in a transit lounge and threatended with death unless the Israeli government didn't comply with their captors' demand to release 53 Palestinian so-called freedom-fighters. The world held its breath, then seven days after the plane was taken over, out of the night sky an Israeli task force suddenly flew to the rescue with guns blazing. There are fine performances from Charles Bronson as the Bridgadier General in charge of planning and leading the rescue operation, Peter Finch as Prime Minister Rabin and Yaphet Kotto as the jovial evil Idi Amin. Cast * Peter Finch as Yitzhak Rabin * Charles Bronson as Brig. Gen Dan Shomron * Yaphet Kotto as Idi Amin * Martin Balsam as Daniel Cooper * Horst Buchholz as Wilfried Böse * John Saxon as Maj. Gen. Peled * Jack Warden as Lt. Gen. Mordechai Gur * Meshach Richards as Maj. Gen. Allon * Sylvia Sidney as Dora Bloch * Robert Loggia as Yigal Allon * Tige Andrews as Shimon Peres * Eddie Constantine as Capt. Michel Bacos * David Opatoshu as Menachem Begin * Allan Arbus as Eli Melnick * Stephen Macht as Lt. Col. Yonatan "Yoni" Netanyahu * James Woods as Capt. Sammy Berg * Harvey Lembeck as Mr. Harvey * Dinah Manoff as Rachel Sager * Kim Richards as Alice * Aharon Ipalé as Major David Grut Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Raid on Entebbe (1976) * Closing Credits Film * Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery Raid on Entebbe (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette Raid on Entebbe (UK VHS 1987) Back cover.png|Back cover Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Raid on Entebbe Category:Thriller Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:The Video Movie Company Category:Cinema Club Category:20th Century Fox Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Movie Greats Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions